Free for All
by Silverblind
Summary: As Nintendo's finest are invited to fight against one another, attractions bloom in the midst of battle. Opposites attract, but can there be more than this? *ZELGAN, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED* -Rating may change-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just wanted to say that since I'm kind of stuck for the next chapter of Venom, I decided to submit this new fic! Don't worry, Venom is still my priority. **

**This is much lighter than my other fics, but I don't think it will end up being mushy. I don't know if there will be lemon, it will depend if you want it or not! ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Link jumped.<p>

He only understood his mistake when he saw the enormous, iron-clad fist rush toward him, blazing with dark energy. The Hero was sent flying through the air as the hit landed square on his chest, the speed of his flight making tears well in his eyes as he prepared himself for the coming impact.

There was none.

"Link: defeated" shouted an unseen announcer.

Zelda swallowed hard.

It was only her now.

She saw him, a mere three feet away, a devilish grin on his lips as a sphere of dark power formed around his clenched fist. Her muscles strained, her eyes locked upon her opponent as magic shot through her body, making a delightful shiver run up her spine. He was slow. She was fast. He didn't stand a chance.

But suddenly, he moved.

She blinked and he was gone.

She whirled around, persuaded to find him behind her in a classic strategy, but nobody was there. A frustrated, smothered yell escaped her lips when she felt an arm snake around her waist as another surrounded her throat in an inescapable choke hold, both arms pulling her back roughly against the hard, cold metal of an armor. Her instincts took over as she clawed at the iron-clad arm, desperately trying to escape, but it was no use.

-So easy… a velvety voice whispered against her ear.

She quivered in rage. Her magic was there, at arm's reach, but she knew that he could snap her neck right there if he wanted to. True, she wouldn't die, but he would win… again.

The wind howled eerily overhead as her arms fell limply to her side in defeat.

-That's better, the voice said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Do you want me to end this? Or would you rather give up this time, princess?

She gritted her teeth. While it was true that, in Hyrule, he could never truly win, it was completely different here, in a world where the Goddesses had no power to tip the scales.

"5!"

Her eyes widened. So soon?

"4!"

She heard a dark chuckle next to her ear.

"3!"

Her fists clenched. She was no easy target. She wouldn't let him…

"2!"

His grip tightened on her throat, but the orb of fiery magic still left her fingers to fly upward.

"1!"

She missed her target, but was satisfied to hear a smothered grunt as he barely managed to avoid the dangerous projectile.

"GAME!"

She was suddenly freed from his tight hold, and she took a deep breath, relieved to finally be able to breathe.

"The winner is: Ganondorf!"

The familiar, white light surrounded the princess as she was teleported back to the Smash Mansion's courtyard. This had been her last fight of the day, and though she had lost, she was quite satisfied with the rest of her brawls. She was exhausted, her whole body hurt and she only wanted to take a long, scalding bath before going to sleep. As the blissful thought crossed her mind, a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder.

-Good fight, Ganondorf said with a smirk.

-Spare me, Ganondorf, she snapped as she pushed his hand off her shoulder without facing him. You won, as usual. Pity, really, that you can't manage to do the same into our realm.

She left the courtyard without allowing him to answer and entered the women's part of the mansion, slamming the door shut behind her back.

-Fought against your Dark Lord again, did you?

The voice coming from a shadowy corner of the hall made her jump. Its owner could not be seen, but Zelda did not need to see to know who it was.

-He's not _my_ Dark Lord, Samus, Zelda sighed with a frown. And how would you know?

-You always have that same look in your eyes when you lose against him, the other said mockingly as she stepped out of the shadows.

Zelda huffed, folding her arms over her chest as she stepped forward toward the stairs leading to the different bedrooms.

-I just don't know how he does it, the princess groaned as she stomped up the stairs, closely followed by the bounty hunter. Every time I think I can defeat him, he still manages to surprise me and win… He always seems to know what I'm about to do.

-Isn't that a sign? The other asked casually.

Zelda snorted, head whipping toward the blonde young woman.

-A _sign_? She repeated incredulously.

-That you are too predictable, Samus explained as they reached the top of the stairs. Don't always rely on your magic and your speed. You have to find new strategies, new techniques.

Zelda paused for a moment, thoughtful. It was true that, since the beginning of this event she hadn't really changed her strategy, for it always worked. Except with _him_.

-But how… she started.

Samus cut her off.

-I'll teach you some things, if you want me to, she said with a benevolent smile.

The princess looked at her for a moment before smiling back.

-That would be most welcome, she answered joyfully.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf rubbed the back of his neck, groaning as a sharp pain ran through his back. Link sure had not gone soft on him-not that he had expected him to, anyway. He started to remove his armor, hoping for a bit of peace, but sighed when he heard Bowser's heavy footfalls in front of his door.<p>

-Come in, he said as the Koopa knocked.

The door creaked open, but he did not turn around. After several minutes of silence, Bowser still had not spoken.

-What is it? The Dark King finally asked, wincing as the muscles of his arms protested vigorously when he unclasped his cloak.

-I don't get it, the giant Koopa said, not daring to step into the room.

-Do elaborate, Ganondorf said wearily, still not facing his interlocutor.

-How do you keep beating them? The other asked, narrowing his eyes.

-_Them_? The Dark King repeated, raising a quizzical brow, although Bowser could not see him.

-Yeah, those two people from your realm.

Ganondorf removed the last of his armor before he turned around, folding his arms over his broad chest.

-I suppose, he started, and his voice was as cold as ice, that the fact that I have been fighting them for thousands of years do help.

-Oh, I see… Bowser said. But then… why is it that that boy in tights keeps defeating you in your realm?

He barely had time to step aside before an orb of dark energy crashed into the wall.

-Still a touchy subject, I see, he shouted to the Dark Lord before hurrying away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please leave a review, tell me what you think, how i could improve, etc. =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I am still unable to write the next chapter of Venom, here is chapter 2 of Free for All.**

**And don't ask **_**WHY **_**they are in a bar. I believe it is something you could call a MacGuffin. (go Google it if you don't know what it is).**

* * *

><p>Zelda entered the small bar warily. Many eyes turned toward her as she scanned the dusky room for the man she was looking for. The men in the room shot her some hungry looks that made her redden in anger and embarrassment, and as she was about to turn and leave, a voice she knew all too well called her name.<p>

-Zelda.

Her heart was racing as she slowly turned around, facing the one she had been looking for, but her face was calm and impassive.

-Fancy seeing you here, said Ganondorf as a glint of impish malice crossed his eyes.

He sat alone in a dark corner, a glass of wine in hand and his feet resting on the table before him. He had swung his arm over the back of his chair in a relaxed gesture, and a chair was placed opposite to him, as if waiting for her to take place.

-Ganondorf, the princess said, and her voice was steady. I was looking for you.

-I can see that, he drawled as he brought his glass to his lips.

He took a swig while she sat in front of him. Zelda could feel the other men's gaze leave her as they saw she was sitting at the intimidating Gerudo's table. She internally sighed in relief.

-And may I ask what you want? Ganondorf asked, bringing the princess' attention back to him.

She straightened in her chair as she met his gaze. The exotic gold of his eyes seemed to glow faintly in the dimly lit room. She gathered her courage and went straight to the point.

-I want a rematch, she said flatly.

He had lifted his glass for another sip of wine, but he lowered it slowly as a dark chuckle escaped his throat. He rose and amused brow and a smirk crept onto his lips.

-Do you now? He asked, and in his voice she thought she could hear the faintest hint of malevolence.

-Yes, the princess answered, seemingly unfazed by his malicious tone. I want a duel.

His smirk widened, and a spark lit up in his eyes. He straightened in his chair, and brought his feet back down on the floor. A slight shiver ran up her spine as he leaned toward her.

-Are you sure it is what you _want_, princess? He rumbled, and he narrowed his eyes until they were nothing but two thin lines of gold.

She nodded, afraid her voice would shake if she spoke. With a knowing glance, Ganondorf reclined in his chair and raised his glass, his eyes not leaving hers as he spoke:

-Then I accept, he said. We shall battle tomorrow. May the best win.

He took a swig and handed her the almost-empty glass. Taking the offered goblet, she raised it just as he had done.

-May the best win, the princess repeated.

She drank the remaining wine, forcing herself not to frown as the bitter liquid filled her mouth. The wine had a sweet, unusual tang to it, and she put the glass back down on the wooden table as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. She stood abruptly, almost toppling her chair over in her haste.

-See you tomorrow, then, Ganondorf, she said, and she turned away without allowing him to answer.

-See you tomorrow, the Dark Lord replied, even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the Bridge of Eldin. Zelda parried the enormous fist coming her way before her hand shot forward, grasping at nothing. She spun around, barely dodging the leg that was about to scissor her at the knees. She could feel her opponent's irritation rise a notch.<p>

-I've had my fill of this ridiculous battle already, Ganondorf hissed, confirming her guess as his fist met her hand. I believe it's time to get serious.

-I was about to say the same thing, Zelda replied, sending him a bolt of magic that hit his shoulder.

He staggered slightly, and for a second she could see a breach in his defense. She took a deep breath as she stepped back before he could counterattack. She could win this.

The breach disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he straightened. Zelda's muscles strained as she watched him step forward slowly. She mirrored his moves, and they slowly circled around each other, looking for a breach, a weakness, the slightest chance to take the other out.

Zelda saw it first.

Ganondorf's hand clenched into a fist as he prepared to throw a quick punch her way. His hand shot forward toward her, crackling with energy, but she smoothly sidestepped the attack. The fist swept her side and, unfazed by the close call, she reached out to him, brushing his chest in a feather-light touch. The shadow of a smile danced on her lips as sparks of wild magic began to dance at the end of her fingers.

-I win, she breathed.

A flash of understanding crossed Ganondorf's eyes as a bolt of Zelda's magic burned its way into his body. The Dark King screamed in pain and surprise as he was sent flying off the stage, his shout quickly silenced by the familiar sound of the announcer's voice.  
>"Ganondorf: Deafeated."<p>

Zelda lowered her arm and smiled as she was teleported back to the Mansion's courtyard. Turning around, she faced Ganondorf, who had just materialized beside her. It took him a moment to look up, and when he did, she extended her hand.

-Good fight, she said.

A spark of amusement lit up in the Gerudo's eyes as he took the offered hand in his. His grip was tight and strained, but his face did not betray his current state of mind. She barely held back a surprised yelp as his grip tightened even more.

-I believe I underestimated you, he said, bowing his head slightly. It seems only fair that you won.

She opened her mouth to answer, but an excited shout rang out behind her, cutting her off before she spoke a word. With a last approving nod, Ganondorf dropped her hand and stiffly walked to the men's part of the Mansion. As the door slammed shut behind his back, a hand landed onto the princess' shoulder and spun her around. Zelda blinked in surprise as she came face to face with a beaming Samus.

-I watched it all from the Mansion! She chirped. You were brilliant!

The usually calm and composed bounty hunter was now bouncing up and down like an overexcited five years-old. The princess laughed heartily at her antics as she let the blonde woman drag her inside the manor for some proper celebration of her victory. Zelda couldn't help shooting a last glance at the door behind which Ganondorf had disappeared. A small, defiant smile stretched her lips. Her victory could either have good or bad consequences, and she couldn't wait to know what they would be.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Not really satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why though. Bah. Also, I've never played Samus' game, sorry if she's OOC. AND I know the battle scene is short, it's just that I <strong>_**loathe, hate, detest, abhor **_**writing battle scenes in English.**

**(Useless) A.N. 2 (But I know **_**someone **_**(I hope she recognizes herself) might cackle maniacally at this): Notice how I like to use the words "exotic gold" to describe Ganondorf's eyes. 8D**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. **


End file.
